Float
by caitycaterpillar
Summary: Yukio can't decide what's worse: the fact that he constantly has to act as an anchor for his brother, or that Rin is basically invisible to 90% of the population.


_**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**_

 **So this is basically my take on what it would be like if Rin had pulled the koma sword free and still becomes a demon only, not the type any of the exorcists are expecting.**

* * *

-o0o-

 **Float**

-o0o-

* * *

There wasn't much Rin expected when he pulled the sword from its scabbard. A pair of horns, wicked sharp teeth, some pointed ears, a supernatural power boost. These were the things he kind of expected. Kind of. Now this? This right here wasn't what he was expecting.

" _Yukio_!" he shrieked and grabbed hold of a nearby pew. "Help me!"

Yukio for his part just looked on dispassionately as his, now fully realized demon, brother struggled to bring his feet back down to the ground. Ever since _that day_ Rin's powers had been slowly been cropping up. At first they hadn't really noticed, what with their father having been brutally murdered by a demon, but it was now two weeks and the changes were impossible to ignore. Especially since this new one meant that Rin was finding it impossible to obey the laws of gravity for more than a couple seconds at a time before floating into the air.

At first it had been slightly humorous.

Rin would be sitting on the edge of his bed, putting on a pair of socks, when he would suddenly start floating into the air where he then proceeded to have a panic attack. Or he would be reaching for something overhead and his feet would suddenly leave the ground. Yukio was sure that the whole thing was quite frightening for his brother whom had never even known of the existence of demons before now but watching Rin screech and bob in the air like a demented balloon was enough to have a smile tug at the corner of his lips. It was a welcomed change from the misery that had been hanging around the monastery like thick fog.

"Stop laughing you bastard and get me down! This is _not funny!_ " Rin shouted with shark teeth. His tail lashed angrily through the air behind him and Yukio couldn't help but think that his brother looked like an affronted cat at that moment.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming Nii-san. There's no need to get upset." Yukio demurred. Rin huffed in response but settled down.

In all honesty, Yukio had thought that he would have held their father's death against Rin. He had to had have said something to their father that made the man drop his defences and allow himself to be possessed. Without Rin's interference their father would still be around. It was thoughts like this that made Yukio's blood boil. But...

...then he would remember how broken his brother had looked, kneeling over their father's body and sobbing. How he had looked to Yukio for guidance in this suddenly new and frightening world he had been dragged into. How he would rush to his brother's side when he found that something else had changed and it was even more evident that he wasn't human any more.

And suddenly that awful bubbling in his chest would dissipate and Yukio-the-exorcist would disappear and Yukio-the-brother would make his appearance.

Yukio winced slightly as Rin's newly sharpened claws bit into his shoulders but otherwise didn't complain as his brother used him as an anchor. Rin burbled happily somewhere above and behind his head but Yukio was practised in the art of listen-but-not-hear and carried on with what he had been doing before he was interrupted. Rin seemed to take pleasure in latching to his brother's shoulders and hovering there nowadays and Yukio couldn't really bring himself to say no. It was either that or have Rin float morosely around the house.

A car honked outside and Yukio perked.

"Oh!" Rin chirped, "Ride's here, Yukio!"

"Thank you, Nii-san," Yukio rolled his eyes. "I hadn't noticed."

Rin swung himself around and used both hands to anchor himself to Yukio's left hand. From this position Yukio was able to see his brother's pout.

"Don't be an ass, Yukio."

"Who's an ass? I was thanking you."

Rin rolled his eyes before looking as he had an epiphany.

"Hey, hey! You wanna make a Deal?" he grinned and Yukio felt his insides drop. "I could make your boxes lighter or something."

Yukio shook his head. _This_ was the one change that really frightened him the most. "It's okay, Nii-san. I think I can handle it."

The Deals had been a surprise. Nobody at the monastery really thought much on what _type_ of demon Rin was, just that he was and his powers had been sealed away. There had been a general consensus that everyone agreed that Rin would most likely be a fire demon, so it had been a surprise when he turned out to be a Djinn.

Reality altering demons weren't especially common in modern times and they _certainly_ weren't found often (if at all) in Japan. Yukio supposed that he should be happy that Rin was generally a cheerful person because he wasn't sure what would happen if his brother ever went out granting wishes and twisting them in horrible ways. As it was, it was a bit of a surprise that Rin had stuck around at all. Djinni weren't known to stay on one area for long, opting to go out in search of Deals instead. Yukio knew that his brother wouldn't do that to people but the horror stories about malicious Djinn still lingers at the back of his head every time Rin offers.

"You sure?" Rin asked and eyed a particularly large box. "I won't even charge you much for it. Just that bar of chocolate you've been hiding in the side of your schoolbag."

Ah, the ulterior motive. "Yes, I'm sure, Nii-san but thank you for offering."

The truck driver gave Yukio a funny look as the bespectacled teen continued to talk to 'empty air' but otherwise said nothing as the car was loaded. Yukio was used to that kind of attention nowadays. Rin hadn't been visible to those without a spirit wound since the moment he pulled the koma sword free and even to those with the Sight, he was still slightly transparent.

At first that had been the thing that had devastated Rin the most. Not only was his father dead but now he was practically invisible to everyone but those trying to kill him. It had been hard trying to explain to him that he could no longer go outside and do something as simple as buying milk without risking getting exorcised or scaring the populous with making milk hover in the air without anyone there actually holding the carton.

It wasn't all that surprising that Rin had had an epic breakdown after that one. There wasn't anything anyone in the monastery could do but sit by as Rin was declared 'dead' alongside Father Fujimoto when the cops finally arrived and organise a funeral for him as well. That had probably been the moment that Yukio was snapped out of his funk.

His brother was legally dead.

He couldn't go to school any more. Couldn't go to the store, couldn't grow up and get a job, couldn't carry on with a normal _life_. It was heart-breaking.

So Yukio did the only thing he could and allowed his brother to use him as an anchor and come with him to school. Rin would never really have a human life of his own but at least if he came with Yukio he could experience what it would be like. The added bonus that nobody would exorcise him while Yukio was around was a bonus.

Yukio wasn't sure what he would do if somebody tried to exorcise Rin now. His fingers itched. Yukio retracted that thought. He actually did know what he would do to the poor sap who tried to exorcise his brother. It was just a shame that most of his bullets weren't all that effective on humans…

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

 **Right! So after ploughing through a couple (dozen) Transcendence Au fics I found myself stuck with this little baby floating around in my head. I find that I'm quite enjoying the idea of a Rin who isn't half fire demon and might be exploring the idea some more.**

 **Anyway! leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
